1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sling shot line dispenser More specifically, the invention is a sling shot line dispensing apparatus and method for deploying radio antennas over tall objects for amateur radio operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous slingshot devices have been devised for a variety of different applications. The primary area of application of such devices has been in the fishing industry for propelling weighted bait within a body of water. The slingshot mechanism in most instances is adapted to a fishing rod for use thereon. The advantage that this type of arrangement provides for the fisherman is the ease in deployment of a baited line, and the reduction in the exerted effort by a user for manually casting a weighted line without the use of such a device. While the basic structural features of the slingshot have not changed, multiple features of the device have been salient points of the various designs now available. The unique difference of the device as herein described compared to conventional slingshot devices is that it is an improved slingshot device and method for deploying radio antennas for amateur radio operations. A slingshot device and method which utilize a cantilevered construction and which minimize material requirements are lacking in conventional devices as described below.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,078 issued to Miotke discloses a catapult casting device which propels a fish lure or the like to a desired spot on a body of water. The device is also adaptable for shooting arrows and darts. The main body is cylindrical in shape having a depending hand grip portion attached thereto. The hand grip portion is provided with finger grooves to aid in grasping the device. The main body portion is provided with a large central aperture. Above the back portion of the handle are a pair of diametrically opposed slotted ears for retaining an elastic medium on each side. A projectile seating member or patch joins the elastic medium to form a single stretchable entity. The elastic medium is arranged substantially collinear with the central axis of the aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,583 issued to Andis discloses a multiple embodiment projectile launcher which has the appearance of a conventional fishing rod. The launcher comprises a stock having a barrel extending therefrom. The barrel has a track with a projectile cup mounted thereto and traverses the barrel in a longitudinal direction. An elastic medium is attached to the cup for propelling the cup up to a certain point. A stopping mechanism is disposed along the track for stopping and subsequently dislodging a projectile. The projectile cup has a plurality of grooves for connecting a plurality of elastic members thereto. A reel is attached at the base of the rod with a line attachment support disposed on the front end of the rod. The device is also adaptable for mounting a bow and arrow assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,126 issued to Samuels et al discloses a slingshot casting attachment for a fishing rod. The attachment is clamped to a fishing rod and extends forwardly with pivoting spring arms. When the arms are swung back to a vertical position, they become fixed, and an elastic sling extends rearwardly, therefrom. The sling frame is made of companion sections of sturdy strip metal. Each arm is also swingable downwardly to lock as props for supporting the fishing rod on the ground or on the deck of a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,513 issued to Ellenburg et al. discloses a foldable wrist braced slingshot having a yoke and a hand grip which stores and dispenses ammunition, Ammunition dispenses from the base of the hand grip via a swivel stopper or closure disposed thereto A wrist brace is frictionally, detachably and pivotably mounted to the hand grip near its base. The yoke comprises a forked portion and a double over stem portion wherein the inside base of the stem portion contains a slot for receiving a respective stem portion of the yoke. An elastic projectile material is attached to the yoke stems in a conventional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,943 issued to Ross discloses a fishing slingshot fixture adapted for receiving a fishing reel and a slingshot coupled thereto. The fixture comprises a base plate having a forward extending guide arm with a vertically adjusting fishing line guide eye mounted thereon. A clamping mechanism is provided with the base for quickly and easily mounting a fishing reel to the top of the base plate and for clamping a sling shot behind the base plate. A pair of rods extending from the base of a the hand-grip of the sling shot are inserted within tapered apertures disposed within the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,584 issued to Lo discloses a slingshot attachment for fishing poles. The slingshot comprises a Y-shaped body having two arms, each of which is provided with a safety pin and an upper tip to which an end of an elastic band in combination with a leather patch is respectively fastened. The Y-shaped body further includes an mechanical attachment having a cylindrical attachment mounted thereto for attachment with a variety of fishing poles or rods. A set screw is disposed within a central side portion of the mechanical element for securing a rod thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,207 issued to Black discloses an arm braced slingshot device formed by a U-shaped member having elongated legs adapted to extend along opposite sides of a forearm with the bight portion disposed forwardly of a user's hand when gripping a handle transversely extending between the legs. Inverted L-shaped posts are mounted thereon with an elastic sling attached to respective post for deploying a projectile. A counterweight is centrally and detachably disposed forwardly from the posts along a transverse cross bar. A strap having hook and loop fasteners is attached to the forearm portion of the sling for securing the sling to the arm of a user.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 398,696 issued to Gunn illustrates design features of a slingshot line dispenser wherein a reel is disposed at the base of a substantially U-shaped slingshot. The reel further including the attachment of a extension rod for retaining a weighted fishing line within an aperture disposed at the very tip of the extension rod. The reel is shown mounted on left and right sides of the U-shaped frame portion of the slingshot device.
Foreign Patents issued to Larsen (NO 80964), Drennan (GB 2035106), Middleton (GB 2067082) and Townsend (U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,019) disclose slingshot devices of conventional construction, and are of general relevance to the slingshot line dispenser and method according to the invention herein described. The patent of Larsen, in particular, discloses a Y-shaped slingshot device having an extension on one the arms of the slingshot with a reel mounted thereon for retrieving a deployed line.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.